Abandoned 50 Themes Challenge Entry: You and Me, Brother
by iJapan
Summary: An entry for the 'Brother' theme in a 50 Themes Character Challenge I started for Szayelaporro Granz. I've since discontinued the challenge. This is Yylfordt x Szayel, and is rated M for yaoi (incest, sex). My first attempt at writing Granzcest. This does not contain fluffiness. Further warnings inside. No flames, please. Review if you want!


******A/N: This was an entry I did for 'Brother' in a 50 Themes Challenge for Szayel. I started the challenge a while ago, purely for fun, but I have since discontinued writing it. This is my first time writing Szayel in a pairing which isn't my OTP (SzayIchi or SzayIchiGrimm), so I thought this turned out quite interesting. My first time writing Granzcest! Hooray! **

******This is NOT a fluffy fic, in case you were wondering. Blame that on the song. I felt that Marilyn Manson's music somehow suited the Granz'es, and because his music isn't exactly known to be 'happy'... well, this was the result. I hope you enjoy! **

**Title: **You and Me, Brother

**Pairing: **Yylfordt x Szayel

**Rating: **M - contains underage sexual intercourse, incest

**Word Count: **1, 595 words

**Song: **The Speed of Pain by Marilyn Manson

* * *

**You and Me, Brother**

"A-ani-chan*…"

"Shut up…"

The rain outside pattered and howled against the windowpanes.

Grey clouds blanketed the sky in their heavy aura.

A flash of lightning illuminated the far distance, thunder rolling in waves and echoing in the dense atmosphere.

A whimper of pain filled the room, two figures entwined on the bed – the sheets crumpled and thrown back as a strong limbed body arched away from the slighter, delicate form laid prone and bare against the mattress.

Locks of long blonde hair cascaded down his back, his skin tanned and sharp dark red eyes closed, his reddened mouth opened and his chest rising and falling with his heavy panting breaths. His hips gyrated and rocked, sweat slicked thighs clamped tightly around the waist of the smaller male.

Golden eyes were squeezed shut, dampened strands of matted pink hair sticking to his pale cheeks, his teeth gritted and harsh groans breaking from petal coloured lips. His hands were clenched tightly around the pillow under his head, drops of silvery tears pooling onto the fabric as his body rose and fell, each shaking breath echoed with hurt as the blonde haired male continued his rocking rhythm deep inside of him.

It was foreign.

It was strange.

It was wrong.

"A-ani-chan… it… it hurts…" the young boy pleaded, watery golden eyes opening a fraction to gaze at the older boy entering him once more. Clouded red eyes opened to look down. The young boy whimpered again at the darkened expression in those normally kind irises.

The blonde haired male leant over, clamping his hot mouth around the delicate earlobe of the youth underneath him. A cry was his response and he grabbed a fistful of pink locks, making the pale boy shudder and his breath hitch.

"I said shut up… we don't want anyone to hear us." He whispered lowly, his voice breathless as he let go of the other's hair, gripping pale hips once more and his head falling back in ecstasy as his hard member found purchase once more in the velvety smooth walls he had buried himself in yet again.

The smaller male bit his knuckles, the tears falling profusely down his cheeks as he nodded.

He couldn't like this feeling. He was bleeding. His walls were torn, droplets of crimson mixing with semen down his legs as his hips were ground into forcefully once more.

"Wh… why, ani-chan?" he sobbed.

Red eyes opened again to look down into scared golden. He reached down to pull on the boy's head, causing him to move forwards and focus his gaze on the blonde haired member thrusting inside of him, sliding in a steady rhythm and disappearing into his tight bleeding entrance. The small boy groaned.

"See this, Szayel?" the older boy murmured quietly as he motioned to their joining, his voice a moan as his back arched again. He panted, resting his forehead against the smaller youth's and gripping his chin, pulling him into a harsh, searing kiss. The smaller male whimpered as hot lips claimed his roughly, a wet tongue sliding uninvitingly inside his mouth and plunging into the heated cavern, tasting and stroking.

"This pain you feel, is me. _Me_, Szayel… I'm that crack inside your heart. You're _mine_… I'll have you, all of you. I love you." The blonde whispered heatedly as he pulled his tongue back out, covering pale lips with his own and swallowing higher groans and whimpers of protest as he imparted erratic kisses and crashes of his mouth along those soft, warm lips, pale cheeks, pointed nose and chin.

"A-ani…chan…"

"Shh… you love me too, don't you?"

The blonde pulled away, stilling his hips as he gazed into a flushed and pained delicate face. The small boy blinked, sniffling before nodding. The blonde smiled, reaching out and caressing the other's cheek with a gentle touch. Golden eyes slid to look into red.

"Then this is ok, Szayel. See? If you love me, then this pain won't hurt anymore. It'll feel good. You just have to let me in…"

The small boy continued to sniff, his body and mind tormented by strange emotions pulling at him. He was scared, he was terrified. He was being violated, all by the one who he trusted the most. He loved the most. Was this pain a good thing? He wanted it to stop.

He whimpered, nodding and moving to hold his hands against the taller boys' hips.

Reddened lips pulled into a warm smile, a smile the smaller youth knew he could trust. It was one he was familiar with. He felt a faint smile pull forth on his own lips in response.

"There we go…" red eyes lowered over the small boy's naked pale form. He lovingly eyed the inflamed pink of the erect member, its tip beading with white droplets. "You were always so beautiful… especially right there… you're mine. Touch yourself. Touch yourself for me, Szayel…" he whispered, smiling.

With an audible swallow, the smaller male reached out a trembling hand, grasping pale fingers around his member, his body trembling as he found purchase on it. He bit his lip, whimpers escaping his mouth when the taller boy moved to cup his cheek again, eyes gazing appreciatively as that smaller hand moved, stroking slowly up and down.

"Shhh… remember what I said… don't cry out." The blonde warned as the slighter youth's back arched, a moan threatening to rip from his throat as his breathing increased. The pale boy's flushed face nodded, his eyes sliding closed in pleasure, his body writhing as his hand worked faster around his tip, pulling and jerking, broken gasps and heavy pants filling the air.

"Beautiful…" the blonde whispered again, grabbing pale hips and thrusting himself once more into the younger boy's entrance, sliding through and becoming swallowed completely by that heated passage. The smaller boy bit his knuckle again as more tears fell down his cheeks, his back arching higher as his hand desperately gripped tighter around his weeping member, his body once more being violated by hips rocking, gyrating – the other's penis sliding deeper than it had before and hitting something inside of him.

White pearly droplets of semen splattered forth, coating the two from the boy's tip, low hushed groans escaping the pair. The blonde moaned, his eyes gazing at the mesmerising scene of the pink haired youth covered in his own fluids, golden eyes blinking in confusion and half glazed in ecstasy.

He couldn't help himself, he reached down and trailed his index finger over the hot seed on the pale boy's stomach, lifting his hand and lapping his tongue around the bittersweet liquid. A small gasp left the slighter male's lips as he watched, his face flushed with a deep embarrassment.

"Y…Yylfordt…a-ani…chan…"

The blonde moaned, his head falling back as he felt his stomach coiling with heat at that breathless whisper. His hips rocked harder, his heavy pants for breath drowning the faint groans of the smaller boy as he sought his release.

A low cry of the pink haired youth's name left his lips when he found that sought-after nirvana, his body freezing before he jerked hardly inside the body of the other boy, his hands coming down and lacing tightly through pale slender ones as he arched forwards; his lips crashed hungrily against petal coloured ones and swallowed high pitched screams as he released.

Hot semen dribbled out onto the sheets, trailing with blood down the small boy's thighs, screams and groans of pleasure being muffled by two mouths pressed tightly together.

"A-ani-chan…" the tears fell fast and freely down the pale youth's cheeks, his body filled with the other's foreign substance. He was hurting, he felt good, he felt pain, he felt… confused. His lips were covered once more, his mouth sliding with uncertainty against the hungry, hot reddened mouth of the blonde's moving quickly, eagerly over his own - soft endearing whispers falling from his lips as the two's bodies shook and twitched, hips jerking as their orgasm was rode out.

"So beautiful… I love you… you're mine… mine…" the blonde repeated over and over, as if it was some kind of mantra. The small youth moaned faintly, a long hand once more cupping his cheek so he could gaze into red eyes. He smiled softly, seeing those eyes of the one he trusted filled with a loving warmth.

Ani-chan was happy… he was proud…

"Ani-chan… I love you… too," he whispered, reaching up and lacing his hands through strands of long blonde hair. The taller boy grinned, nuzzling and peppering the slighter youth's neck with feather-light kisses. His member was still buried inside the smaller male, keeping them together.

"You're mine, Szayel…" he murmured quietly.

The smaller boy nodded, smiling faintly.

"Yours, ani-chan…" he echoed, whispering just as quietly.

He was. Both in flesh and blood, and now body.

Thunder rolled once more outside. Light flooded the dark bedroom.

A shocked gasp filled the air. Two heads shot up, hands clasping together tightly in fear, arms wrapping around each other as they saw the woman standing at the doorway, hand clamped over her mouth and her eyes widened in horror.

She was trembling.

"M-mother…" the taller boy's whisper was hoarse with terror.

"Y-Yylfordt…" she breathed out, her voice wavering as she gazed at the blonde, her eyes flickering to the pink haired youth curled tightly against his chest, golden eyes as deeply frightened as the deep red of the boy holding him.

Her voice rose into a yell.

"_WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH YOUR BROTHER?!_"

* * *

**A/N:**

***_Ani-chan _= I am well aware in the Japanese version of the anime that Szayel refers to Yylfordt as "aniki", yet because they're both younger in this ficlet, I decided to make him use a somewhat more innocent nickname for him. For those of you who are wondering, 'ani' means '(one's own) elder brother'. **

**So yeah. Like I said... my first time writing Szayel outside of my OTP. I'm a SzayIchi girl mainly, so this was somewhat a bit of a refreshing breeze for me. I kinda feel a little bad for them at the end there, heh :P **

**Leave me a review or a PM letting me know what you thought of this... I'm interested to hear your opinions. Please no flames though. I did explain at the start that this wasn't a fluffy ficlet! **

**I'm shamelessly mentioning here that I also uploaded another abandoned 50 Themes Challenge entry for Szayel, entitled 'The Song of Madness'. If you want a reasonably dark read, check that one out. It's a disjointed sketchy poem which is definitely the darkest thing I have ever written. **

**Well, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read this little challenge entry, regardless of if you liked it or not :D Thank you again!**

**- iJapan**

**Song Lyrics (in case anyone cares):**

_They slit our throats_

_Like we were flowers_

_And our milk has been devoured_

_When you want it_

_Goes away too fast_

_Times you hate it_

_Always seem to last._

_Just remember when you think you're free._

_The crack inside your fucking heart is me._

_(I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day._

_I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day)_

_I wish I could sleep_

_But I can't lay on my back_

_'Cause there's a knife_

_For every day that I've known you._

_When you want it_

_Goes away too fast_

_Times you hate it_

_Always seem to last._

_Just remember when you think you're free._

_The crack inside your fucking heart is me._

_(I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day._

_I wanna outrace the speed of pain for another day)_

_Lie to me, cry to me, give to me_

_I would_

_Lie with me, die with me, give to me_

_I would_

_Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair always_

_Keep all your secrets wrapped in dead hair always_

_Lie to me, cry to me, give to me_

_I would_

_Lie with me, die with me, give to me_

_I would_

_Hope that we die holding hands_

_Always_

_Hope that we die holding hands_

_Always_

_Hope that we die holding hands_


End file.
